The Best Birthday
by MoonlightQuill408
Summary: Take's place after Chapter 5 and before Chapter 6 in 'The big day'. It's Lizbeths birthday and her boyfriend Klien has a plan to make this a birthday she'll never forget.
1. Setting the scene

**Another side story on the Klien x Lisbeth relationship since my last one only got so many views but what can you do? anyway, back to the story!xxxoo**

Klien smiled to himself as he flipped the pan of grilled beef and mixed veg on the stove of 'The silver dragon's' main kitchen, the new restaurant that opened a few weeks ago that he now worked part-time on weekly pay in as a fry cook, after 2 two minutes of cooking the contents of the pan, he placed it onto the plate to be served to the customer that ordered the dish,

He figured that he should get a job to both build character and to help him with his recovering alcoholism that he once sufferd from due to depression from not having a girlfriend, but thankfully, he hasn't even looked at a fully alcoholic drink since that special night when the love of his life confessed her feeling for him and was now his girlfriend.

Lizbeth

He couldn't believe that it had been a whole month since that night at Agil's, when she sung her heart out for him, confirming thier love for eachother and he still had trouble getting her singing voice out of his head,

Since then, the couple had been inseparable, they refused to bee more then two feet from eachother while in public and had dates three times a week whenever Klien wasn't on shift. In fact, some would say there love for eachother could rival Kirito's and Asuna's which they both were the co- architect's in their wedding three months from now, But today was going to be different for them because...

Today is Lizbeth's 20th Birthday!

He had planned a very special evening with her to celebrate, he was going to pick her up after work to surprise her to a dinner at her favorite Chinese restaurant 'Buddha's Garden' ,the most popular and most expensive one in Tokyo and then he'll take her to the park to watch the sunset and give to her his gifts.

Usually, he would just take her to the movies or a skating rink or to Agils, most people would kill to get a reservation at Buddha's Garden, but he was luck today was Saturday, as it was his weekly payday and the silver dragon close's early on Saturdays! And as it was her birthday he thought ''screw it man, spoil her!'' as the closing bell rang to mark the end of his shift as his boss came round to him and said.

''Well done today Klien! here's your weekly check'' he said handing him one for 1,500 yen.

after Klien had got changed out of his chef outfit and into his white polo shirt with a black tie and smart black trousers and shoes in the staffroom, he grabbed his phone out of his pocket and searched along the contact list for Lizbeth or as he dubbed her on it ''Lizzy'' until he found her and sent her the text:

''Finished, on way now, see you in 5 xxxooo(smiley face)

he them made his was past the staff exit wich lead to a small parking lot, he got out his carkeys and pointed them to his white mercedes as a co-worker waved him goodbye wished him good luck tonight with his Klien got in the car, his phone played the main lyric for Katy perry's firework, knowing it was Liz texting him back, he looked at the text:

Okay Klieny xxoo see ya! xxxooo(Kissy face emoji)''

He smiled as he put his phone back in his pocket and started the car up as he drove out of the parking area an onto the street to Lizbeth's place, on the way he stopped at the bank to cash his check and then a flower shop to buy a bouquet of a dozen red rose's for her and then continued down the road untill he stopped in front of her house,got out of the car, flower's in his left hand and knocked on her door three times with his right hand.

''Alright'' he said, back turned from the door ''keep cool Klien, show her the best time of her life and-''

'klien?'' said a voice behind him.

''Oh, hey Lizzy, Klien said turning to face her ''happy birthda-'' he stopped at the sight of an angel before him.

There she was, leaning on the door frame smiling a loving smile while Klien stood stunned at her beauty as if the world stopped, she was wearing a glittery pink dress showing of her curves and long legs with a pair of dark pink high heels to match, she's wearing pearl earring's to go with the small amount of make-up she had:

Red lipstick and white glitter eyelinier.

He noticed she wasn't wearing any clip's in her short brown hair, allowing it to flow freely, he stared at her, mouth agape

''Are you okay?'' she asked, he could only make short noises with his mouth still hanging open as if he had lockjaw

''Is this to much?'' she asked worryingly.

''Oh no,no,no'' Klien said assuringly, coming to he sense's '' you look... well, Heavenly''

'' Aw thank you, your so sweet'' Lizbeth said pecking him on the lips

''Happy birthday my love'' Klien said handing her the flowers

''oh Klieny, these are just wonderful!'' she said taking the flowers before giving him a loving hug ''just let me put these in water babe'' she said going back in the house for a brief moment.

''Alright, I'm ready now'' she said once she got back out of the house

Klien walked over to his are and opened the door to shotgun seat for her ''After you my lady'' he said gesturing for her to enter, she giggled through a smile at his gentleman-like behavior as she entered the car with Klein following suit in the drivers seat

While putting her seatbelt on, Lizbeth noticed a duffel bag on the back seat through the rear mirror ''Hey klien, whats in that bag back ther?'' she asked

'' you'll see.'' he replied as he pulled back out to the street.

''so where are we going?'' she asked him.

''That's a surprise.'' he told her as he opened the glove compartment,getting out a blindfold''put this over your eyes'' he told her handing it to her

''why?'' she asked taking the fold

''Just do it please'' he said in a serious tone, with that, Lizbeth put the blindfold over her eyes and folded her arms

''If you crash this thing, I'll murder you!'' she said frowning behind the blindfold, Klien just chuckled and continued driving.

 **End of chapter one, hope you liked, it if you did favarite it, any reviews on it is highly appreciated and see you next time for chapter 2 xxxooo**


	2. Only One call away

**Chapter 2 here people, 'One call away' is owned by charlie puth, was listening to diffrant cover's for this that would best suit Klien's voice, Feel free to play the one by Travis Atreo on youtube over the lyric's! Anyway back to the story. xxxoo**

''So, is it... the movie's?'' asked Lizbeth, blindfold still on.

''No'' said Klien as he continued driving, smiling at his girlfriend's failed attempt's to guess where they were going.

''okay, is it... the skating rink?'' she asked after a moment's thinking.

''Nope'' answered Klien.

'' oh, I think I've got this, is it... Agil's again?'' she asked.

''Not a chance but good guess though!'' he said.

Lizbeth groaned ''Oh come on Klien, stop playing with me! At least give me a clue!'' she said pleading

He thought for a moment and said '' okay then, It is somewhere to eat at''.

''Oh okay'' she said going back to her thought's ''Is the the silver dragon?'' she asked hopefully.

He chuckled ''Liz, if I was going to take you to eat at a place like the sliver dragon, I wouldn't have even bothered with the blindfold!'' as he continued driving on.

She groaned in response going back to her thought's, about 10 minute's later, Klien stopped the car ''We're here'' he said getting out of the car, going to open lizbeth's door.

''Can I take the blindfold off now?'' she asked when he opened it

'Not just yet'' he said, guiding her out of the car and into the big parking area.

''wait...wait...'' he said as they were getting nearer the restaurants entrance ''Okay...now!'' he said when they stopped at a place were she could see it.

With that she took the blindfold off and what she saw made her heart soar out of her chest, She only recognized that Golden Statue of Buddha at one place, 'Buddha's Garden' the most expensive and most popular Chinese restaurant in Tokyo! She had only ever eaten in there once before, When she came to at the hospital after SAO, her parent's celebrated their daughter's return with a meal here and she had the best crispy duck rice pot in her life, She was on the verge of tear's of joy at this moment.

''Klien!'' she said happily ''You didn't!''

''I did!'' he said proudly smirking to himself.

''Oh klieny I love you!'' she said hugging klien so hard he recoiled back slightly.

'' I love you too sweetheart'' he said taking her hand and walking inside the restaurant with her by his side.

As they entered the packed building, they stared in awe at the decoration's over the dozen's over people talking. Almost everything was dragon -shaped and painted gold, the statue's, candle's, chair's', table leg's, menu's, column's, painting's of dragons, carpet's and even the utensils, A little Chinese man in golden dragon patterned robe's looked at the couple, walked over to them and said ''Hello and welcome to 'Buddha's garden'! Do you have reservation?'' he asked.

''Table for two under Klien for 6:30pm?'' Klien responded, the man looked at the booking sheet for a moment.

''Ahh yes!'' he said after finding him in the book ''follow me you two, I show you to your table now!'' leading them to a small round table with a single rose in a glass vase and a three candle candelabra shaped like dragon's on it.

''Alright,'' said the man as the couple sat down on the chair's facing eachother ''My name Chou and I be your waiter this evening, now what you like to drink madam?'' he asked Lizbeth taking out a small notebook and pen.

'' A dragonfire cocktail please'' she said (was her drink last time she was there)

''And you sir?'' Chou asked Klien.

''Umm... do you have any non-alcaholic Cocktail's?''

''The Junior Samurai sir'' Chou said ''I'll have that please'' he said.

''Alright then, please take menu now'' said Chou passing them out ''And what would like to eat?''

''I'll have the crispy duck rice pot please'' said Lizbeth.

''Same as her please'' said Klien pointing to her.

as Chou walked away to put through the order, Klien and Lizbeth got in casual conversation about Klien's work, Lizbeth's school and the plan's for Kirito and Asuna's wedding. Klien was just telling her about the golfing Incident yesterday when Chou came back with their food and drink's.

''Oh my god, are you alright?'' she asked him consernly as Chou bowed them goodbye.

Yeah I'm fine and Kirito's fine too, just lucky I pushed him out of the way'' Klien said as he took a sip from his drink.

She sighed in relief and then said ''Funny, I got a call from Asuna about some guy trying to rob the webbing dress shop with a fake gun!, I mean, the weirdo's you meet nowadays's!'' she said laughing.

Klien however was deep in thought, Liz noticed this and asked ''Is something wrong?'' he leaned forward and said ''Kouichirou said that his mother wasn't to happy about the wedding, and I'm just thinking:''

''Yes?'' asked Lizbeth.

''That someone 'accidentally' crashed into the golf course, nearly Injuring Kirito while someone tried to rob at exact wedding dress shop the Asuna was in on the same day, doesn't that seem a little... Suspicious?

She had thought that too, after Klien told her about the golfing Incident, she's been having thought's on how the whole thing seem's off ''Well, yes but who could be behind it all?

Klien thought for a moment and the asked ''You don't think Asuna's mother could have something to do about it?''

Lizbeth just shrugged and said ''Maybe, but why would she do all this?''

''Beat's me!'' said Klien ''Just a thought, but we'll need to keep and eye out for anything suspicious from here on out until the wedding, you with me?'' he asked her

''Alway's'' she smiled as they got back to eating thier dinner.

When they finished with thier stomich's full, Klien then drove her to the park, getting out the dufffel bag from the backseat as Lisbeth exited the car.

''So, what is in that bag?'' she asked

''Your gift's'' he said as he lead her to an open hill overlooking the lake, It was a beautiful sight, with the sunset creating a romantic atmosphere in the empty park except for them two, They sat down together on the grass side by side just enjoying the peace until Klien eventually said ''Right, Happy brithday Liz'' taking out a small wrapped box out of his pocket and handing It to her.

''Thank you babe'' she said as she unwrapped the gift to reveal an old, flat, sqaure box, she opened the lid and saw what made her smile.

A Heart shaped locket.

''Open it'' Klien said and when she did she gasp in her free hand nearly crying.

It was a photo of him and her at that night at Agil's

''It was my mom's,I just changed the photo of her and dad for that'' he Informed her making her look at him in awe, she knew that his mum had died when he was 12.

''Before she died, she made me promise that when I met that special someone, I will give her that locket, my dad gave it to my mum for thier first wedding anniversary, but I just wanted you to have it'' he explained smiling a loving smile at her

Lizbeth's Heart was pounding unevenly, eye's threatening to unleash tear's, she had the best boyfriend in the whole dam universe, she leaped at him making him fall back on the grass.

''Th,th, thank you soo much!'' she said to him through sob's, hugging him tightly.

''Oh, I'm not done yet'' Klien said getting up and unzipping the duffel bag to reveal an oak guitar.

''This one's for you'' he said, clearing his throat and sung as he played the cord's

 _''I'm only one call away_

 _I'll be there to save the day_

 _Superman got nothing on me_

 _I'm only one call away''_

Lizbeth got on her knees, facing him as he continued.

 _''Call me, baby, if you need a friend_

 _I just wanna give you love_

 _Come on, come on, come on_

 _Reaching out to you, so take a chance_

 _No matter where you go_

 _You know you're not alone_

 _I'm only one call away_

 _I'll be there to save the day_

 _Superman got nothing on me_

 _I'm only one call away ''_

Lizbeth felt like her heart was melting at his word's, knowing he mean's every word.

 _''Come along with me and don't be scared_

 _I just wanna set you free_

 _Come on, come on, come on_

 _You and me can make it anywhere_

 _For now, we can stay here for a while, ay_

 _'Cause you know, I just wanna see you smile_

 _No matter where you go_

 _You know you're not alone_

 _I'm only one call away_

 _I'll be there to save the day_

 _Superman got nothing on me_

 _I'm only one call away''_

Lizbeth was now suppressing tear's as they leaked out of her eye's struggling to stay in her socket's.

 _''And when you're weak, I'll be strong_

 _I'm gonna keep holding on_

 _Now don't you worry, it won't be long, Darling_

 _And when you feel like hope is gone_

 _Just run into my arms_

 _I'm only one call away_

 _I'll be there to save the day_

 _Superman got nothing on me_

 _I'm only one, I'm only one call away_

 _I'll be there to save the day_

 _Superman got nothing on me_

 _I'm only one call away''_

Lizbeth held her chest in her hand's smiling at her cute boyfriends song, holding on to every word as he finished

 _''I'm only one call away''_

at that last note, Lizbeth could take it no more, she grabbed his cheek's pulling him into a very long passionate kiss, which he returned, nothing can break their bond now as they sat on that hill, making-out as if tomorrow would not come.

''Best Birthday ever'' she thought as she wrapped her tongue around his, eye's closed.

 **Fin**

 **End of story, Hope you enjoyed it if you did favorite it and I'll see you for the rest of 'The big day'! Cheerio!xxxooo**


End file.
